warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Split-Sword
Dual Swords = |-|Heavy Blade = The Dark Split-Sword is a melee weapon with the unique ability to change weapon type depending on the Stance mod with which it is equipped: a double-bladed greatsword when equipped with Heavy Blade stances, or wielded as two separate blades when using Dual Sword stances. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage in dual sword form and primarily damage in heavy blade form. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotics, and Infested Sinew. *High and good damage – effective against armor and armor. *Dual Sword: **High critical chance and critical multiplier. **Good status chance. **Fast attack speed. *Heavy Blade: **Very high status chance. *Stance slot has polarity, matches stance. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *No damage – less effective against shields. **Damage cannot be increased with mods. *Heavy Blade: **Low critical chance. **Below average attack speed. ** stance polarity is incompatible with any of the heavy blade stances. Notes *Without any stance equipped, the is used as a Heavy Blade weapon by default. Tips *Heavy Blade and Dual Sword stances do not share any polarities, meaning players are forced to commit to either one of the two weapon types. **Alternatively, players can remove the stance slot's polarity with a Forma at the cost of capacity points. Trivia *The is the first melee weapon capable of using two different types of Stance mods, in this case Heavy Blade and Dual Sword stances, giving it the ability to use a total of 6 individual Stance mods. *The is made up of a and a . This can be seen when equipping a dual swords stance. *The is the first weapon from the Tenno Lab to require Mutagen Masses to craft. *On the Release of on PC, PC Gamer offered a limited time promo code for the Dulus weapon skin, which is essentially a stretched out PC Gamer logo on the sword. Media DarkSplitSwordCodex.png|Dark Split-Sword in Codex showing its heavy blade form. DarkSplitSwordDual.png|Dark Split-Sword in its dual swords form. Tenno Reinforcements - Dark Split-Sword Warframe Lunaro Weapon Skin Giveaway - PC Gaming Show 2016 Warfrane- Dark Split Sword Game Play and Coloring Warframe - Dark Split-Sword (Weapon Review) Warframe Dark Split Sword Setup (U18.14.2) DARK SPLIT SWORD - Double the trouble 2 forma - Warframe Patch History ;Dark Split Sword (Heavy Blade) *Increased Critical Chance from 10% to 15%. *Increased Puncture Damage from 68 to 78. *Slam Attack increased from 180 to 690. *Slide Attack increased from 180 to 460. ;Dark Split Sword *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 5. *Damage increased from 65 Radiation to 116 (56 Puncture, 28 Slash, and 32 Radiation). *Range increased from 1 to 2.4. *Slam Attack increased from 130 to 232. *Slide Attack decreased from 390 to 232. *Parry Angle set to 60. ;Dark Split-Sword (Heavy Blade) *Damage increased from 90 Radiation to 220 (68 Puncture, 52 Slash, and 100 Radiation). *Range increased from 1.45 to 2.8. *Slam Attack increased from 180 to 660. *Slide Attack increased from 180 to 440. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Follow Through increased from 0.2 to 0.6. *Fixed Dark split Sword appearing as unranked for Clients at the beginning of a mission even though it's ranked. *Fixed Dark Split Sword Rivens having no effect when equipped. *Fixed Mods equipped on the Dark Split Sword not staying on the weapon when exiting out of the Arsenal. *Fixed incorrect sheathing of the Dark Split-Sword when equipped with a Dual Sword Stance Mod (Crossing Snakes, Swirling Tiger, Dividing Blades). *Fixed incorrect entries for the Dark Split-Sword in player profile. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Dark Split Sword in the two handed form. *Fixed an issue where the Dark Split Sword would show a Mire when being built in the Foundry. *Increased Dark Split-Swords critical chance while dual wielding by to 25% and Critical Multiplier to 2.5x. *Slightly increased the Dark Split Sword dual wield attack speed. *Slightly decreased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade attack speed. *Increased the Dark Split Sword Heavy Blade Element Damage to 90 and status chance to 25%. *Visually tweaked the Dark Split-Sword’s Energy trail to fit better on the weapon. *Fixed the Dark Split-Sword not listed in the Melee section of the Codex. *Fixed ranked Stance Mods equipped on the Dark Split-Sword being un-ranked. *Dark Split-Sword can now be used in the Conclave. *Dark Split-Sword can now be sold from Inventory. *Fixed the Dark Split-Sword not rewarding Affinity for Clients. *Introduced. }} See Also * , a dagger of the same family. * , a single-handed sword of the same family. de:Dunkles Wandelschwert es:Espada oscura dividida it:Dark Split-Sword fr:Épées Versatiles Sombres dual swords Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Update 18 Category:Tenno Category:Research Category:Heavy Blade Category:Hybrid